The End
by 13stars
Summary: Bella Swan is a professor at the University Of Princeton. Her life was almost perfect. Suddenly, her life got alot weirder. Will her life go back to normal? Or will it end before the weekend? All Human.
1. Prologue

Hey! Welcome to my new story! It is my second story. If you are a reader of my other story 'Taken', then Thank you all for your support. If you haven't read taken then I suggest that you do. Enjoy! ~ 13stars

* * *

**_Prologue_**

1915

A man in the arctic walks out of a tent. He starts hiking up the mountain during a snow storm. He has a tan face, oval shaped face, brown almost black eyes, and brownish hair with specks of ice on his mustache and beard, wearing thick clothing and has a pick axe. Using the pick axe to climb up the mountain he soon reaches the top. The man now uses the axe as a walking stick. There is a sphere on top of the mountain, sitting in the snow. He goes up to the sphere without hesitation and clears some snow off the surface. Then he starts to chip some of the ice off so he can see inside. In the sphere there is a mist that swirls around. The sphere is suddenly getting brighter until a flash of white encloses the area.

Man is on the ground, with his eyes closed, looks like he is asleep. The snow has eased up but is still going. His eyes open and he sits up slowly while looking at his surroundings, turns around to look and find that the sphere is missing, and all there now is the snow shape that had surrounded the sphere. Then he looks at his hand to find a circle of his glove is gone, and that circle of his skin is burned. He pulls off his glove and examines his hand with wonder and surprise. Sitting in the middle of the ground in this hard climate, he looks up to stare at the sky. . .

* * *

I hope you like it! Please review!

I wanted to do a prologue first; it is a major part of the story. The next chapter will be what happens in the present. ~ 13stars


	2. The Beginning

Here is the second chapter to 'The End' I hope you like it. Enjoy! ~ 13stars

* * *

2009

_Present day, Princeton University._

I was currently at work teaching about bacteria.

I decided to see if my students had been paying attention this week.

"Thiobacillus which... William is a remarkable bacterium because?"

"It is the only known organism that can live in sulfuric acid." William answered

I nodded to him so that he'd know he was right. "And, yes, Ms. Rouhni?" I said turning to look at her.

"DanaclosicRadio germs first discovered in 1956, breading inside of a drum of radioactive waste."

"Yes, correct. So Papajomas, Stafaloccus, Deinococcuswhich of these three would most likely survive the extreme environment of the Jupiter and Calisto? That is lab report question for this week that is due in my box by midnight on Friday." I finished just when the bell rang. I turned to my desk as my students started to pack up. Putting away my stuff and shutting off the projector, I grabbed my keys and headed out the door to my car.

When I got home I walked into the kitchen and started to make dinner. Something healthy, we have had pizza too much this week. When it was ready I walked upstairs and found Jacob, my stepson, playing a video game on his laptop. I walked up to his bed and sat down. Jacob groaned quietly.

"Did you finish your homework yet?" I asked

"Yes, you just killed me"

"Mmmm Good. Now that you're dead, you can come down stairs and eat dinner."

"Did you order pepperoni tonight?"

"No, are these clean?" I asked as I picked up some pants that were hanging on the side of his bed.

"Yeah" He answered looking up to see what I was talking about before going back to his game.

"We've had pizza twice this week, I made something healthy. With vegetables."

"Vegetables? EW, stop being such a stepmom."

I walked to the other side of the bedroom.

"Where did you get this?" I asked as I picked up a razor on his dresser.

He looks up from computer to look at the razor and says "It was Dads."

"Yeah, I know. Where was it?"

"I found it downstairs in the bathroom. It's mine now."

"Okay." I said placing it back where I picked it up.

I walked back towards the door while saying, "Come on and shut that off."

"You didn't say please." He said

"Jacob"

"Isabella" I gave him a look, he just stared right back at me and went back to his game.

The phone started ringing and I left the room to run down the hall, and down the stairs to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked as I grabbed it off the counter.

"Isabella Swan." A man's voice over the phone asks.

"Yes" I answered trying to figure out who this was. I was also wondering why eveybody called me Isabella.

"Dr. Isabella S. You're at 106 Longwood road?"

"Who is this?" I questioned thoroughly freaked out. They knew where I lived!

"Someone should be there shortly." They said completely ignoring my question.

"What do you mean someone's coming here?" "Who Is this?" Both of my questions were ignored

"Everything will be explained en route."

"En route, where? Hello?"

I walked out to the window near the door and looked out. It was getting creepier by the second.

"They should be there soon." "Yes, they are at your door." I decided not to answer those remarks, they didn't sound like they were directed to me.

There was a quiet knock on door and I gasped. My head snapped up and towards the door.

"Hold on a minute." I said while walking towards the door. Reaching toward the knob, I turned it and slowly pulled the door open. My thoughts were a jumble mess, but the one that jumped out the most was 'what are you doing? You don't know who's out there!' But it was too late anyway, I had the door open, and on the other side were two men. One was a Blonde that looked to be 6 foot. The other was a Black haired guy around the same size. Behind them was a parade of sparkling lights. The blond haired guy spoke first.

"Dr. Swan, if you will come with us."

'What's happening?" I asked warily.

"Everything will be explained. You must come with us right away." The Black haired guy answered.

"Am I under arrest?" I questioned thinking that was the only reason why there were so many cars out there in my driveway. But then, I'm not dangerous, there wouldn't be a need for so many. Unless someone was after me and it was for my protection.

"You are in federal custody." The blonde guy specified. Well, that's not much of a difference.

'Why, what is this about?" I asked again

"Everything will be explained en route." The Black haired guy said.

"I have a child here." I protested. Just then Jacob walked up next to me, proving my point nicely.

"Is there anyone here you can leave him with?" The haired guy asked.

"No." I answered

"Can his father take care of him?" The Black haired guy suggests.

"His father isn't here." I answered them.

"I can take care of myself." Jacob says

"Jacob, you can't take care of yourself." I told him

"You're coming with us "

"Bella? " A voice calls. We all turn to look toward the voice. When I looked I recognized the voice as my neighbor, and one of my friends, Alice.

"Jacob, grab your coat."

Jacob and I follow the man to some police cars. I can faintly hear the voices and actions of what is going on around us.

'Subject Secure'

'Attention, Bravo, Prepare to move out. Over.'

'Man (over radio) Rodger'

I got the attention of my neighbor Alice, as Jacob stood next to her I told him

"It's gonna be okay."

"DR. Swan there isn't much time." The Blonde haired guy says. Jeez, pushy much.

I looked up at him before turning and getting into the car. He then slid in next to me and closed the door.

"Bravo team package secure." The Black haired guy in the front seat says into a radio.

"Proceed to checkpoint." The man replies

"Okay we have to go." The Black haired guy in the front seat orders into a walkie talkie.

"Roger" The man replies

The police cars started and drove onto a street headed to the highway.

As the cars moved down a highway. I was trying to figure out what was going on.

"This must be a mistake"

"Isabella Marie Swan, social security number 441156" How did they get my security number?

"Yes"

"It's no mistake." How does that prove if it's a mistake or not?

"What's going on here?"

"Everything will be explained" The Blonde haired guy next to me said.

"Stop the car. Can you stop the car, please?' I demanded and pleaded to the driver.

"Ma'm. . ." The guy next to me said.

"I am not under arrest, you can't do this." I interrupted

"This is a matter of national security. Your just gonna have –"I cut him off

"National security? Well that just means whatever you want to me; I'm just asking you to tell me why I'm needed or to let me go."

"Ma'm I can't tell you because frankly I don't know, but I do know they need you and that it's urgent."

"How do you know that?" I argued ignoring the radio chatter in the background.

He lifts up his hand and motions to the road ahead of us. I turned to look at what he motioned to when I noticed the road was empty.

"Where are all the cars?" I half whispered

"They shut down the highway"

"They shut it down?" I asked in shock "For what?"

"For us."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review. The next chapter will be up soon! The game Jacob is playing is called 'World of Warcraft' it is an awesome game. I play it too. This is not the same Jacob as the one in Twilight. It is a different person. ~ 13stars


	3. Please Help!

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I'm having major writers block on this story. I also have Two others that I am working with my Beta to get corrected and put up for everyone. So please stick with me. I am not doing this on purpose. But I thought that you should at least know why i'm taking Forever to update.

If you have any ideas that would rock! Writers block is so horrible and I have alot to do lately so I haven't had much time to brainstorm. Any ideas help! And I have some polls up for my other story Taken. If you guys get so bored you can go check it out. Maybe leave my a review on evey chapter... it would make me happy! Even if it's an 'Okay' or 'Good' review! If that's all it says then i'm happy with thaty too! But I would really like to get to 40 reviews before I get to the next chapter... Okay i'm gonna stop talking now. Seriously, please consider it! Bye!

Your Author,

13stars


End file.
